Songs Can Be The Glue To Start A Forever Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Takes place after the movie "Rainbow Rocks". Sonata left the Dazzlings not long after they had been defeated by the Rainbooms and she's trying to rebuild a reputation. When a new girl who can sing comes, Sonata hopes to have a new friend. What she gets is a friendship that will last forever.


**This came to me after watching "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks". It's a great movie and I noticed how Sonata Dusk seemed to be just one to follow the other two Dazzlings, and I thought, "What would have happened after the Dazzlings lost to the Rainbooms?" Well, this story came from that question.**

 **In this story, I own Paintbrush Dawn, CALLY, and the songs in here are ones I came up with. My Little Pony Equestria Girls and the movie belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Songs Can Be The Glue To Start A Forever Friendship**

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were waiting for the others after school to go practice some new songs to play. They were excited because Twilight Sparkle had come to visit and do some songs with them. Also, Rainbow Dash's father had promised the girls he'd burn a CD of their music for them all. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity soon came out and Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were right behind them.

"Come on!" said Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Our first CD!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily.

"It'll be amazing!" said Rarity.

"I hope so," said Fluttershy softly.

They suddenly saw someone walking down the steps of the school, someone they hadn't seen before. She was tall, with blonde hair that had natural streaks of green, purple, and blue in it and she wore a light blue dress with maroon leggings and black sneakers. She even wore glasses. She glanced over at them, but didn't go over to them and she didn't smile. Suddenly, a huge white limo pulled up to the school and the new girl sighed, going over to it.

"I wonder who that is," said Applejack.

"My science teacher introduced her as Paintbrush Dawn," said Sunset Shimmer. "She's pretty quiet and she doesn't really like being in a crowd."

"Why do you say that?" asked Twilight.

"She chose a desk in the back where she wouldn't be easily seen and even at lunch, she sat by herself, even when some of the others called her over. She seemed like she wanted to be left alone," Sunset Shimmer explained.

"Paintbrush Dawn," Rarity said thoughtfully. "Oh, I think I remember my parents saying a new family had moved into the mansion next to our house. I wonder if it was her and her family."

"Maybe we should go see her," said Applejack.

"We could throw her a party!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. She loved parties and felt they solved any problems.

"Maybe that's all she needs," said Twilight. "Someone to welcome her."

With affirmative nods, the seven girls headed for Rarity's place, not seeing a blue-haired girl watching them. Sonata Dusk sighed sadly. Ever since she and her other two friends had tried to take over the school and failed, they were looked down upon. Sonata hadn't liked it and tried to join some after-school clubs, but was turned away. She now looked at the book in her hands. It was a library book she had found one day and decided to read it. So far, she liked the story about some kids that were struggling to fix their past mistakes. That's what she had been trying to do, but with her reputation now, that was hard to do.

Seeing Adagio and Aria scowling and walking away from the school, she headed after the Rainbooms. Maybe the new girl could be her first friend to have? She was definitely going to try.

* * *

When the Rainbooms made it to the large mansion by Rarity's house, the groundskeeper told them that the family was still unpacking and not ready for visitors yet. They were disappointed but decided to try back later. Sonata heard the groundskeeper, but was so desperate for a new friend, she climbed up the tree in Rarity's yard and stood up on the stone wall before jumping down and quickly moving to the back of the house, going into the door that was opened and moving quickly. When she saw no one took notice of her, she moved quietly down the hallway that was tastefully decorated and went up the stairs.

She then heard a beautiful sound and moved to find it and saw the same girl she had seen in the school that day wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, holding a guitar in her hands.

" _Only one more week about_

 _And this girl's birthday is here_

 _Seventeen years old, oh my,_

 _Where did go the past years?_

 _She's changing in many ways,_

 _Becoming a young woman fast,_

 _She's a little frightened, but she_

 _Bravely plucks up courage and worries cast_

 _She's ready to turn seventeen_

 _It's her time and day to shine_

 _She wants to mature more and be wiser,_

 _She will as the days are fine._

 _She's seventeen coming, she's ready,_

 _It's time to grow up now,_

 _She can't hide her age, she knows_

 _And she's happy she's seventeen coming."_

The new girl's voice was wonderful and Sonata was awed and stood by the door. She was speechless as Paintbrush Dawn began a new song, reading it from a journal she had nearby.

" _I know you've been hurt before,_

 _Yeah, I've been there too,_

 _It's hard to take what's said_

 _In a very unkind way._

 _You grow up and hold that hurt_

 _To the point that you can't sleep._

 _You're at you're breaking point, girl_

 _Stop right now and listen to me._

 _You can't change the past, oh no,_

 _Even if you could, don't even try_

 _Let go, girl, grow up and bury it_

 _You gotta just leave the past._

 _Don't dwell on it, it's gonna hurt_

 _You even more that it does_

 _Now stop it and let go._

 _That's the only way it's gonna die."_

The multi-color-haired girl stopped and looked to see Sonata standing there. The blue-haired girl gave a start and looked embarrassed. "Um…," she began, but couldn't say anything as her face turned bright red.

Just then, something came up behind her and gave her a gentle shove into the room and she saw a robot that was pink, had a disco ball on her head and rolled on wheels and had two arms with five fingers and each hand. A tape deck and a CD player was in the robot's middle.

"Hi, I'm CALLY," she said. "Who are you?"

Sonata didn't know what to say and Paintbrush Dawn stood up. "You're Sonata, aren't you?" she asked.

"Uh…," the poor girl didn't know what to say and just nodded and the older girl gently grabbed her arm and guided her to sit down.

Sonata didn't know what to say and so watched as Dawn picked up her guitar again and began another song. The music helped the blue-haired girl who listened to the multi-color-haired girl sing.

* * *

The Rainbooms were trying to decide how to best welcome Paintbrush Dawn, but they had to know what she liked first, so they went to find her and to their shock, found her and Sonata in the band room.

"Ready?" asked Dawn.

"I can't really sing, you know," said Sonata.

"It's okay. For now, just vocalize, like I showed you. Once you get that down, I'll help you with singing."

Sonata nodded and started vocalizing as Dawn strummed her guitar and began singing.

 _A shy girl hides away_

 _Her emotions so raw_

 _A heart of glass_

 _Hiding what's inside_

 _But she has something,_

 _Something those ridicule don't have_

 _It's hidden deep, but comes out_

 _Only when she doesn't know_

 _It's something all girls have_

 _But some take it too far_

 _Others keep it down_

 _Not wanting to be aloof_

 _Then some are just very shy,_

 _But past the shyness,_

 _I see a Princess within._

 _That Princess is just beneath,_

 _The mask of fear they wear._

The Rainbooms were frozen in place as they listened and smiled as they realized what the song was about. And Sonata was doing good with vocalizing and she wasn't trying to control anyone. They listened as the two finished the song.

 _Then some handsome man,_

 _Removes that mask to love_

 _And appreciate the Princess beneath it_

 _Yeah, you're a Princess within, so true_

 _I see the Princess in you._

The song ended and Paintbrush Dawn turned to Sonata. "You did great," she said with a smile. "How about we see if we can get you singing next week?"

"Really?" asked Sonata.

The other girl nodded. "Want to come to my house later and we'll practice some more songs?"

Sonata nodded and waved goodbye as she headed off for class and Paintbrush Dawn grabbed her backpack for her class. She spotted the Rainbooms watching. "Hi," she said. "You must be the Rainbooms. Sonata was telling how great your songs are."

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah," said the new girl. "I'm Paintbrush Dawn. My family and I just moved here."

"You're right next door to me," said Rarity.

Dawn smiled. "I've heard your keytar playing a few times," she said. "You're good."

Rarity smiled. "Well, thank you," she said.

"Uh, not to sound mean, but you do know about the Dazzlings, right?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

Dawn nodded. "Sonata told me what happened and how you guys stopped them," she said. "She regrets being part of that, now that she sees it was wrong. Not only that, she wants to sing again, but her voice is untrained."

"And you're training her?" asked Twilight.

She nodded again. "I think with a little more practice, she can be a singer again. We even talked about starting a duo together, kind of like how you guys are."

The others looked unsure and suddenly Adagio and Aria came in. "Oh, please," said Adagio. "Sonata is a loser for leaving the Dazzlings and she certainly can't sing."

"Yeah, we're better than her," said Aria snobbishly.

Dawn looked at them with a frown. "No wonder she's not your friend," she said. "With you two talking like that, she doesn't need someone who knocks her down with such unfair words."

That stunned the other two who glared and stormed off. Dawn said a polite goodbye to the Rainbooms and headed off for class. The other girls looked at each other and decided to just keep an eye on Sonata as they went about their day.

* * *

It wasn't long before Paintbrush Dawn asked the Rainbooms to come and spend time with her and Sonata and when the others say how hard Sonata was working to create a new reputation for herself, they forgave her, just as they had done with Sunset Shimmer.

Pinkie even brought party supplies to everyone's delight and they had a party, singing songs and just hanging out together. Dawn then showed them a poster she had.

"I saw this in town," she said. "A singing competition. Winners get $1,000 and free movie passes for a year."

"That would be amazing!" said Rarity.

"We should join in!" said Rainbow Dash.

Dawn laughed a little in amusement. "Hope you don't mind Sonata and I being part of your competition," she said. "We decided to call ourselves 'Dawn and Dusk'."

"I love it!" Pinkie said excitedly and the others agreed.

But the other two Dazzlings were angry at Sonata and tried to bring her down a lot, but Paintbrush Dawn was always there for her and the Rainbooms began coming to Sonata's defense, even though the rest of CHS wasn't too sure.

It wasn't long before the competition and the Rainbooms, along with 'Dawn and Dusk', were waiting to go on. Sonata was feeling nervous, especially when she saw their other competition, although surprisingly, they were the only two bands from Canterlot High. All the others were from out of state.

Wishing each other luck, the Rainbooms went on to sing "Shake Your Tail", which the crowd loved. The two Dazzlings tried to sing, but were so bad that they weren't even applauded and left the stage. Then, the next to last band was getting started as Paintbrush Dawn and Sonata vocalized together to prepare their voices when Adagio approached them.

"Why are you even bothering to sing, Sonata?" she sneered. "You can't even sing anymore, remember?"

Sonata looked at her. "Go away, Adagio," she said.

Dawn stepped in-between the two, prompting Adagio to back up a bit. "I bet she can sing better than you," she said. "From what I've heard anyway. But it doesn't matter, because she's got one thing you don't."

"Oh, really?" asked Adagio. "And what would that be?"

The sarcasm was dripping off her, but Dawn held her ground. "Sonata has a true friend who cares: me."

Sonata stood up. "Dawn's right," she said. "You and Aria were never my friends. But Dawn is."

Adagio and Aria left angrily and Dawn and Sonata were called onstage and saw the Rainbooms waving at them.

"Go for it!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly, making her friends smile and also cheer 'Dawn and Dusk' on. The girls took their spots and Dawn played her guitar as Sonata vocalized for a few measures before they began singing.

 _ **Dawn:**_

 _When you feel a little sad and lonely_

 _Like the world's just gone cold and chilly_

 _ **Sonata:**_

 _No one seems to ever wonder why,_

 _They become sad and blue by and by._

 _ **Dawn:**_

 _You don't have to feel like that, oh no,_

 _There's better things to do than to feel low,_

 _ **Sonata:**_

 _You should believe in what you do and love,_

 _If you can't fly like the birds above,_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Then just start dancing in your way,_

 _You're not a star dancer, hey, that's okay,_

 _Anyone can dance in the night or day,_

 _No matter what time, just begin to dance away._

 _Dancing makes me happy and cheery,_

 _Doesn't it make you want to be merry?_

 _Then don't just sit there, you want to do it,_

 _But you're afraid in the middle, you'll quit._

 _It doesn't matter._

 _Just start dancing in your way_

 _You're not a star dancer, hey, that's okay,_

 _Anyone can dance in the night or day,_

 _No matter what time, just begin to dance away._

The crowd went crazy with applause as Paintbrush Dawn and Sonata hugged each other, feeling happy that they had done a song that everyone loved. When they and the Rainbooms were announced to be the winners, they were thrilled and put the prize money to some local charities, which made them feel much better and Twilight came up to 'Dawn and Dusk'. "Will you join us for a finale?" she asked them.

They nodded and Sonata was surprised when the other Rainbooms warmly forgave her and accepted her as a friend. They even accepted Dawn and a friend too and the two bands came together for a song Dawn had written herself.

 _Every night, your mind wanders,_

 _And thoughts come that you ponder,_

 _Things you've seen around in time,_

 _Or things you fathom in your mind._

 _People will say you're absolutely nuts,_

 _Some say to you "You don't have guts,"_

 _Don't listen to them, cause they don't know,_

 _That these thoughts kept you from being low._

The Rainbooms all ponied up and a moment later, Paintbrush Dawn and Sonata ponied up too, something that made them very happy and they hugged each other and went back to singing the song with the others.

 _Never ever say to yourself, "I give up,"_

 _Stand up and raise that heavy cup,_

 _To every person you meet, be kind,_

 _And always keep a dream in your mind._

 _Smile to people and they'll smile back,_

 _And laughter the world won't lack,_

 _Your dreams can make a difference to someone_

 _Even if there's nothing around or none_

 _Never ever say to yourself, "I give up,"_

 _Stand up and raise that heavy cup_

 _To every person you meet, be kind,_

 _And always keep a dream in your mind._

That evening, they had a slumber party at Pinkie's house, and talked about the competition and how great it had felt. Even Sonata was smiling happily.

"Looks like you've got a better reputation now, Sonata," said Applejack. "Just like Sunset Shimmer did."

The blue-haired girl smiled. "And I'm glad," she said. "But Paintbrush Dawn is the one who helped me with that."

"And I don't regret that," said Dawn. "Because you became my first friend and that led to all of us being friends."

"And fellow singers," said Twilight. The others nodded as they settled down for the night, smiling as they saw that the songs they sang were the glue that started their friendship.

And it would last forever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
